


No Nudes, Okay?

by Aleclightwode (The_Ponds_Forever)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Photography, photographer!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ponds_Forever/pseuds/Aleclightwode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was supposed to be a simple project, “Just take photos of something that inspires you. For someone with talent like yours It should be a breeze.” Frankly, Clarke couldn't agree less. "</p><p>Or, the AU where Clarke is a photography student without a muse and Lexa is the flower crown wearing stranger that inspires her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Clexa fluff to help me through all the forced Bellarke and somehow this ended up happening...  
> -
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @aleclightwode

It was supposed to be a simple project, _“Just take photos of something around the school that inspires you. For someone with talent like yours It should be a breeze, Clarke.”_ Her professor had spoken the words as if they were supposed to be encouraging, but his tired tone reeked more of boredom than motivation.

Clarke couldn’t help but grimace at the thought. She thrived on rules and regulations; the lesson plans that made her fellow students usual smiling faces delve into snide looks of terror forced her creativity into overdrive. Capture a bridge or photograph a park? Might as well give her an A+ right there! But come up with something on her own with no helpful guidelines to adhere to? Just the thought made her tremble.

And so, in a flawed attempt at finding some inspiration, she walked. Searching the campus for anything that might possibly satisfy what professor Kane had Impossibly asked of her. Clarke wondered if he had ever actually taking a look around this place because unless students stumbling around in a exam driven haze or the smell of stale beer was synonymous with inspiration she was pretty damn sure that she wasn’t going to find any here.

Huffing a theatrical sigh, Clarke plopped herself down on the freshly mowed lawn of the courtyard, letting an overgrown oak support her back. Slowly, Clarke closed her eyes, letting the cool soon-to-be summer breeze lull her to a light sleep.

_CRUNCH_

Clarke’s eyes flew open, wildly searching the area for some hint of her sudden awakening. The blonde let her eyes settle to the opposite side of the tree, she had clearly claimed, and on to where a young brunette was now consuming her lunch. The woman’s wide green eyes met Clarke’s  narrow blues as she let out a huff of surprise. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Clarke let her  sight skim down to the mysterious woman's shirt. It was cropped short, the frayed bottom tied together in a series of ragged knots, and the front was screen printed with what Clarke recognized as the gay pride flag and the wording “Yes, your gaydar was right.”

 

The woman laughed, noticing Clarke’s stray stare, “It’s the shirt right? It’s a little more 'Hey, I'm gay!' than what I would usually go for but, it's my girlfriend -- well, ex-girlfriend's; I figured If the girl was gonna leave my ass with no warning, I should at least get to keep her damn shirt.”

 

“Didn’t end well, then?”  

 

“You could say that. But hey, I’ve decided to make like Elsa and let her go." Various bangles slammed together in a pleasurable ‘ _clank_ ’ as the girl extended her hand. "Lexa Woods.”

“Clarke Griffin. I would say nice to meet you but . . ." 

“Damn, waking the cute girl up from her tree-nap is always a deal breaker." Clarke, embarrassingly, couldn't stop the red from filling her face. "Cute girl?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes dramatically. "So, why were you, cute girl, sleeping against a tree?" "Are you like . . . A stoner or something? not that that would be a deal breaker but-"

"No, I'm not a stoner! I'm a photography major."

"Hate to break it to you cutie, but that's just gonna me me think you're even more of a stoner."

"I'm gonna disregard that."

Lexa giggled a bit but forced herself to stop, attempting (and failing. miserably.) to keep her face serious. "Still not explaining why you were sleeping on a tree. Is that like, some weird photographer method acting?"

 

Clarke, who has been trying to keep at least some aura of annoyance, has to bite her lip to keep her laughter in. "I was uh, wondering around campus looking for something to shoot, and decided to take a break."

"I see." Lexa nods her head, clearly expecting more.

"My professor thinks it's a good idea for our final exam to be, well, nothing."

"Nothing? and you're complaining about that?"

"No! He want's us to make a portfolio of something that inspires us, and right now? I got nothing."

 

Lexa hummed, looking around nonchalantly, “So, you need a model, then? Because, I can tell you right now that I am studied-out for probably the next year,  and have absolutely nothing better to do.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Y-you wanna be my model?” She looked Lexa up and down, eyeing the flower crown woven through her hair with apprehension. She definitely would be different than her usual work, but perhaps different wouldn’t be SO bad . . .

“Just no nudes, ‘kay? Tomorrow night, 8:30, Dorm room 32-C, Azgeda building.” Lexa bent down picking up her bag, and remains of a half eaten lunch before running off towards what one could assume was her home.

Clarke couldn’t help but feel a tinge in her heart as she made her way back home. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps this would be good.

                                                                                                            

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never? You've never broken a rule in your life?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course I've broken a rule before Lexa! I've just never smuggled a fucking wild animal into a dorm room!"

After a long day of insufferable classes, that Clarke thinks should most definitely get her some type of award for sitting through, it was finally over leaving one final thing. The photo shoot.

  
_What does someone bring for an impromptu photo shoot?_

  
Clarke finally settled on: 'Thanks for letting me take photos of you for an assignment, even though we are basically complete strangers' Chinese takeout  & half a box of wine. Not exactly a four course meal, but she was on a student's budget, what more do you want?

-

 

Clarke places her camera and supplies on the ground and maneuvers the wine and food into one hand, knocking on the door with the other. As if on cue  Clarke hears a loud crash echo from the inside, she cringes, waiting for the incoming headache that was sure to happen before the night was over. The door cracks open, and a wild-eyed Lexa slips out.

  
"CLARKE!"

  
Lexa coughs, running black painted finger nails through her wavy brown hair, "I mean- uh, hey, C-Clarke. Whats up?"

"What's going on in there?" Clarke inquires, looking behind Lexa to the contents of the room. Lexa leans into the hallway looking back and fourth quickly before pulling Clarke in by the wrist and slamming the door closed. "Uh, it's nothing!" Clarke's head tilts unbelieving, "Nothing?"

 

"Okay, well, the thing is on the way home yesterday I saw the cutest kitten in the world wondering the streets all alone! And ever since Costia, that's the ex, obviously, moved out I've been really lonely and the kitty was all alone too so I thought 'it's meant to be!'”

 

"You adopted a cat?" Clarke's eyes grew wide, "Lexa, you know that's against school policy right? you could be kicked from the dorms!"

 

Just then a small ball of fur crawled out from a heap of what Clarke could only assume was dirty clothing. Lexa bent down and picked the kitten up, "Come on Clarke, haven't you ever broken a rule?"

Clarke grimaced.

"Never? You've never broken a rule in your life?"

 

"Of course I've broken a rule before Lexa! I've just never smuggled a fucking wild animal into a dorm room!"

 

Lexa's face recoiled in fake offense, "I know we don't know each other well, but Clarke, you can't possibly believe that poor l'il Aden is a wild animal!" She walks forward, offering the furry blonde creature to Clarke.

 

"Lexa, that thing could have rabies!"

 

This time Lexa didn't have to fake the offense that struck her face, "HE does not! Obviously I got him shots before I took him home! I'm not an idiot!"

Clarke huffs, but drops the subject - this wasn't a battle she could win, and frankly she didn't want to spend her Friday night arguing with a near-stranger about a stray cat, especially when she had an assignment that was currently making her wonder if she could sue the university for time off her life due to stress. "Ready for photos?"

 

"Wait - we're staying here? I thought we could head out towards the pond?"

 

Clarke scanned the laundry and text book littered room, "Hmm, that might be a good idea. I brought Chinese and a box of wine, well, like half a box of wine, sorry, stress, but I guess we could eat it out?"

Lexa stifled a laugh as the recognition hit Clarke, "I-I- meant the food! not you . . . a-and me- I-I mean you're lovely, very pretty but, I uh . . ."

Lexa held onto her side as the giggles consumed her. Clarke, face currently the shade of a tomato, pushed her lightly; "Shut up!" But it was too late, the laughter had already spread and soon Clarke too was laughing.

Breathing out in an attempt to quit the chuckles that overcame her, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her to the doorway. "BE GOOD ADEN!” she yells, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had no beta and wrote this to get rid of stress at 1AM. so. 
> 
> -  
> @aleclightwode on tumblr


End file.
